What happens in central
by animejunkie020391
Summary: Chapter four up as of february 26. Decided to take this in yet another interesting direction. Enjoy read and review
1. Chapter 1 Fire melts metal

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any characters associated with it.

Also this is a LEMON more specifically EdxRoy, I AM FEMALE and not gay, so don't tell me that in reviews! But I do love reviews!

Chapter One, Ed returns:

Quick scene setter: Al is gone having restored his and Ed's body to normal he has gone home before Ed to be with Winry but Ed has stayed in Central Thinking this is his last report to Colonel Mustang… hehehehehehe!

* * *

"Fullmetal!" Roy exclaimed in his usual voice. "Damn, well I guess he had to see me sooner or later." Ed slumped as he entered Mustangs office. "Look whatever you're gunna say, save it because…" Ed stopped Mustang was just starring at him over the mounds of paperwork.

"Fullmetal, I have been required to inform you that you are overdue for your military physical." Mustang said in a slow monotone. "Great, I hope I don't need a shot," Ed thought to himself.

"Alright who do I need to see about this damn physical?" Ed said sarcastically. "Me," Mustang said with a slight smile. "Wha, What?" Ed asked in great surprise. "Me, I have been bestowed with this wonderful honor," Mustang said standing up and saluting Ed. "However I feel incredibly reluctant to perform this honorable task in my office, so be at my apartment at six tonight," Roy stated in his military voice. "Um sure," Ed said nervously.

Knock Knock. Ed rapped on Roy's door later that night. "Come in Fullmetal!" Roy barked from behind the door. "Fine lets get this over with, I have somewhere to be just about now!" Ed growled as he walked in the door. "Stand there," Roy barked as he pointed to a spot near the center of the room.

Ed stood perfectly straight as Roy plowed thru his mountains of paperwork to find the false document that the um… military… gave him. Roy scribbled down all of Ed's personal information, name, birthday, et cetera.

"Fullmetal undress!" Roy said flatly. "Wh, What!" Ed yelled surprised. "Undress please," Mustang said his voice shaking slightly. "Why in the hell do I have to do that?" Ed hissed. "I have to inspect you, undress," Roy said with a smile. "You're enjoying this!" Ed barked as he removed his jacket. "Just a little1" Mustang said under his breath.

Ed pulled off everything but his underwear, and stood up straight. "Sorry Ed but the boxers have to go to," Roy said with a smile. "WHAT!" Ed yelled at the top of his lungs. "Do you think I want to look at you naked?" Roy yelled sarcastically. "YES, I THINK YOU ACTUALLY DO!" Ed yelled furious as he pulled down his underwear. "Your smarter than I thought," Roy thought to himself.

"Just make it quick!" Ed snapped feeling embarrassed at the thought of standing naked in front of Mustang. Mustang would look at Ed and then write on his documents. Ed's attention was caught when he began to write down his answer for question 32. "_If under the age of 18 is the subject in or past puberty?"_ Mustang pulled his clipboard up and scribbled.

The Roy stopped tapped his pen and looked up at Ed. He looked closely at Ed's chest and abdominal area. "Okay nice muscle tone and some growth," Roy mumbled as he wrote. "Growth of what? Ed growled at Roy. "Just a moment and I'll let you read it." Roy said.

Mustang zoomed his head in on Ed's chin and cheeks. "Yes, definitely growth, that needs to be taken care of," Mustang mumbled even quieter. "WHAT ARE YOU WRITING?" Ed yelled. "Here read it if you want!" Mustang yelled pissed off.

Ed read through the countless question until he hit 32-40.

32. Is subject in puberty? _Yes, and very hot._

33. Does subject have any advanced muscle growth? _Yes, some has good potential._

34. Does subject have hair growth on the chest and/or abdomen area. _Yes, medium length hair growing on chest and upper abdomen._

35. If male does subject have growth of facial hair? _Yes, needs to shave unless hair growth is intended._

36. Does Subject have normal growth of genitals and or penis? _Yes seems healthy_

37. Write size of penis here if male. _6 inches._

38. Does subject show signs of hair growth on legs and arms? _Yes, especially on legs._

39. Is subject hetero, homo, or bi-sexual?

"I'll need you to fill out the last question Ed." Roy said seductively. "Colonel what are you saying? Are you, in …love with me?" Ed whimpered. "Yes Fullmetal I love you," Roy said calmly.

"You really do need to shave Ed, have you seem yourself lately?" Roy said calmly. "What?" Ed whimpered. "Shaving, if you don't know how I'll teach you alright ed?" Roy said disregarding the last few moments. "No, I mean…you love me?" Ed asked in a whisper. "Yes what don't you understand?" Mustang asked. "What you don't love me Ed?" Roy asked softly. "No, I mean um I…" Ed stammered.

* * *

"Aren't you gay?" Roy said with a smile.

Chapter Two: Interesting Confessions

"I um I…" Ed started crying and laid his head down. "Ed what's wrong?" Roy asked sympathetically. Ed looked up with his crying eyes, and he fell into Roy's lap and began to cry uncontrolled. Edward please, what is wrong?" Roy asked, sort of worried. Roy looked down at Ed's face, still young and boy-ish, but with a light beard and mustache starting to grow. It was just long enough to notice as Ed's hair was very light on his face.

"Please Edward, my little man, what wrong?" Roy asked. Ed glanced up, that line bringing forth memories of his mother.

"I, I'm," Ed stammered between bursts of tears. "What Ed?" Roy asked being very parental. "I'm…GAY!" Ed shouted and broke into violent crying. "Oh Ed, I know what it feels like to be gay and confused." Roy said smiling. "Why!" Ed yelled at Roy. "Why what, Ed?" Roy asked brushing Ed's hair with his fingers. "Why are you in love with me?" Ed yelled. "I've suppressed my feelings for years ands now you do this, now I have to be gay!" "Why can't you just keep lying Ed, I can handle your rejection if that is what you wish, do not fear for me, I'm a man," Roy said cruelly. "That's why I can't reject it!" Ed yelled, still crying. "Why?" Mustang yelled back. "Because you're a man!" "What?" Roy asked, surprised at Ed's mood swing. "Because you're a big, strong, sexy, hairy, man!" Ed yelled.

"So you do love me?" Mustang asked with a smile. "Uh, huh," Ed admitted as he fell crying again. Ed sobbed and cried in Mustang's lap for half an hour before mustang finally pushed off his head, to prevent his lap from getting any soggier.

"Edward now stop this! Stop crying!" Roy said setting him up on the couch. Tears were still rolling down his cheeks. "Edward, just accept it, you can't change who you are," Roy said in a friendly yet stern tone. "But I I'm gay!" Ed said in a new burst of tears. "Edward Elric Stop this Immediately!" Roy yelled as he stood up. Ed ward quit crying and looked sort of nervous. "Now quit crying, you're gay just accept it!" Mustang yelled "You say you love me then fine, but no boyfriend of mine is going to sit around and cry about it," "If you want to date me, then start acting like a man instead of acting like a little baby!"

"But it's just…" Ed stumbled. "Yes, it's hard I know, but it doesn't constitute crying for the rest of your life, because if that's the way you want to act around me then you can figure it out for yourself," Roy said getting more calm but still mad. "Okay, you're right, I'm sorry Roy," Edward said, "This will just take a little getting use to," Ed ward wiped his eyes and started to scratch his chin and face furiously. "Come on Ed, you can stay here tonight, but first you need to shave," Roy said offering Ed his hand to pick himself up.

Ed followed Roy into his bathroom where Roy put a small safety razor in Ed's hand. So for the next hour he helped Ed shave off his

* * *

growing beard and that made Ed feel a little better, but not much.

Chapter Three: A very Long night.

Ed sat quietly in a chair in Roy's living room for the rest of the night picking at his finger nails; he still wasn't used to having real arms and legs again. Mean while Roy got to work on his latest mound of paperwork.

Come 11:00 Roy layed down his paperwork. He had taken some vacation time so there was no reason to finish tonight. Edward was falling asleep in his chair repetitively. "Tired Ed?" Roy asked from across the room. Ed looked up and said, "Yeah a little." "Come on

lets go to bed," Roy said motioning for Ed to follow him. Roy led Ed into a small room with a single bed and two windows in it. The bed was big enough for two people and had simple blue sheets. "Now Edward, you have a choice, we can sleep together, you can sleep in the chair, or I can sleep in the chair, which do you prefer?" "Its fine we can sleep together, if you don't mind," Ed said quietly. "Sure it's fine with me," Roy said. Ed pulled back the covers as Roy pulled off his shirt and put on a pair of dark red sleeping pants. Ed pulled off his own shirt and pants, leaving just his boxers, and slid under the covers with Roy. Ed and Roy both fell quickly to sleep.

Roy snored slightly, but not enough to keep Ed awake. Late that night Roy's heater quit and the winter temperature dropped very quickly. Roy was accustomed to cold from years of military service but Ed wasn't.

Ed was shivering heavily at about one in the morning. He was awake, but still out of it. After shivering for about fifteen minutes Roy sat up in bed and looked over at Ed. Roy moved over and layed against Ed and wrapped his arms around Ed. "Roy?" ED asked in a small voice. "Shhh Ed its okay, now go back to sleep," Roy said in a loving voice. Ed layed there with the colonel's arms around him. Roy's chest pressed against Ed's back.

Roy pressed his face on Ed's cheek, and fell asleep. Ed was almost ready to move away from the colonel, when he noticed how warm he was. The house was freezing and Roy was warm. Ed wrapped his legs around the colonels and snuggled even closer to him. Ed looked over at Roy's face and saw that his eyes were open slightly and he had a little smile on his face. Ed raised his head up to the colonel's and gave him a kiss. Roy just put his arm around Ed's chest and rubbed his finger against the hairs on Ed's chest until he fell asleep again. And Ed started to do the same to the colonel. Ed had thought that he would be afraid of the colonel by himself, but strangely he wasn't.

Ed liked the feel of the colonel. He liked the way the colonel's chest felt against his bare back, he liked the colonel's strong arms being around him, he even liked the colonel's head layed on his cheeks. So Edward fell to sleep pressed against Roy, and they both slept that way the rest of the night.

The next morning Roy and Ed woke up at almost the same time. "How did you sleep?" Roy said groggily. Ed reached over and kissed the colonel on the lips and then said, "Great and you?" Roy was somewhat shocked at Ed's passionate response, being such a switch

* * *

from the night before. "Fine," Roy said with a smile. He hugged Ed and they both wished the moment would go on forever.

Chapter Three: A good day.

Ed and Roy sat together in the bed, just looking at each other. "So, um about yesterday," Ed started. Roy looked up at Ed and watched a tear roll down his cheek. "I'm sorry I overreacted and I…" Roy put up a hand and stopped Ed. "I know what a hard thing it is, and I'm sorry I yelled at you." Ed and Roy leaned in and shared their first gay kiss.

A few minutes later Ed was in the shower and Roy was getting ready to join him. Roy knocked on the shower wall and Ed opened it just a little. 'I'm sorry Ed, but my water heater is very small and well, I need to shower too," Roy said. "Fine," Ed said, as he pulled the curtain back and made room for Roy.

Surprised by Ed's wanting Roy to join him the colonel pulled off all his clothes and stepped in the shower.

Edward was sad that the moment had passed, but he knew he could try again. Roy said he had to finish his paperwork, but Ed wanted to go out in town and get something to eat. When he was looking for a nice place, to eat he noticed Alphonse walking on the opposite side of the street. "Hey, Al!" Ed yelled across the road. Alphonse looked up, gave Ed a quick smile and kept on walking. Ed ran across the street to catch up to Al.

"Alphonse what's wrong with you?" Edward asked. "Nothing's wrong with me…EDWARD!" Al said. "Al, what's happening here? What's wrong, u never call me Edward," Ed asked, very worried. "Me, nothing is wrong with me, it's you that has the issue," Alphonse said calmly. "Al please what are you talking about?" Edward pleaded. "I came all the way here to central because we were worried about you, so I hear you are staying with the colonel. So I go to his house to find you and guess what I saw? You, Edward Elric, and the colonel all snuggled up together in bed… how queer, Edward."

"Al, it's…it's not what you think," Edward said his voice empty. "It's exactly what I think, you're gay!" Alphonse retorted. "How could you do this Ed?" "Al, it's not true," Edward said. "IT'S VERY TRUE I SAW YOU!" he yelled at Ed. "No, All it isn't, it's not true I'm not!" Edward said his eyes filling with tears. "Don't bother coming back to Aunties, as far I'm concerned, you're not my brother anymore, Mr. Mustang," Alphonse said in a cold tone. Ed started crying. Al gave Ed an evil look, and turned away. Edward watched as his brother walked into the train station and got on a train.

"It's not true," Ed whispered. "It's not true," Edward turned and ran down the streets, until he came to the colonel's apartment. He opened the door and looked over at Roy, his love. "Ah, Edward back so early?" Roy said with a smile, but suddenly a frown crossed his face as he looked at Edward. "Ed, what's wrong?" Roy asked, he could tell this was a much bigger crisis than the one from the night before. "It's not true," he said, in a daze. Ed walked across the room to where Roy had stood up. "Edward?" Roy said. Ed fell into he colonels arms in a burst of sudden intense crying.

Edward just yelled "It's not true," over and over again. Roy held Ed in his arms, as Edward cried on his shoulder. Ed eventually calmed down enough to tell Roy what had happened. "Edward I'm sorry," Roy said. "He's my brother, and he hates me!" Edward said between bursts of tears. "He hates me, he hates me! And it's all because of you!" Edward said. He was very angry, but never stopped squeezing Roy. "Edward, you don't mean that," Roy said in a flat tone.

"Yes, I do, I hate you, I hate me, I hate being gay, I want it to go away!" Edward yelled at the colonel. "Edward…" Roy started. "NO, shut up I hate you, just make it go away, make it go away!" Ed was now fully leaning on Roy, and still squeezing him. "Edward, it'll be okay," Roy said lovingly. "No, it won't," Edward yelled, "Now Al, Winry, and Auntie all hate me, I have no family to go back to!" Ed yelled as he fell to the floor.

"Edward," Roy said. Ed ignored him and kept crying. "Edward!" Roy said, in a louder voice. Edward kept on crying. "EDWARD!" Roy yelled in his military voice. Edward looked up at him, tears still rolled from his eyes. "Huh?" Edward gasped. "You still have

me, and I'll always love you." "What?" Edward asked as he looked up, still crying. "I will always love you, I will never abandon you, Ed," Roy said. "Roy, I, I…" Ed hugged Roy around the chest and said thank you as he wiped his eyes.

"Shhhhh, it's okay Ed," Roy said as he returned Ed's hug. Roy spent the rest of the day trying to cheer Ed up, it didn't help much, but Roy felt bad if he wasn't. Later that night Roy and Ed had a nice supper consisting of a vegetable soup and bread. Ed was being very quiet and Roy didn't say much anyway.

Later that night, after Ed and Roy had gone to bed, Ed was having a nightmare. He was tossing and turning in bed, and Roy was sleeping like a brick, until Ed started mumbling that is.

"No, no…n, Al! AL! no, nooo, Roy?" he mumbled like that for ten minutes before Roy finally woke up himself and decided to wake up Ed. "Edward! Edward, wake up!" Roy said pulling Ed into a sitting position. "Guhhh!" Ed gasped, "Roy! Oh my god!" he grabbed onto Roy, very tightly and started panting. "Edward, what happened?" Mustang asked.

"It was horrible, Al abandoned me, then you left me, and everyone knew I was… and they beat me, and made fun of me, and tried to kill me," Ed said as he started more hysterical crying. "Edward, you know I'd never leave you, now please stop crying, Ok?" Mustang said as he held Ed away from his body. "Um, yeah, yes OK it was just… just so real, and horrible," Ed said sorting thru his memories.

"You alright?" Roy asked. "Yeah, yeah I'm good." "Good now lets go back to sleep," Roy said as he motioned for Ed to sleep. Roy held Ed the way he did the previous night. Ed loved being held like that, after years of running, bleeding, killing, he finally felt safe laying here with the colonel. It was then when it hit Ed why he loved the colonel so much, it was because he made him feel safe and comfortable. "Roy," Edward whispered. "Yeah?" Roy asked in a whisper. "Thank you Roy," Ed whispered. "For what?" Roy asked. "For being here for me, and making me feel safe," Ed whispered back. "Yeah, you're welcome," Roy said, he was tired.

Roy held Edward tightly for the rest of the night. Edward liked being held, and he didn't have any more bad dreams, but it still didn't fill the void left by Alphonse. It was very early the next morning before Roy let go of Ed and rolled over. It roused Edward from his troubled sleep and he was sad to see the colonel scoot away from him. It was very early and the sun was just starting to creep over the rim of the world. Edward went back to sleep.

It was certainly going to take some getting used to but Edward thought he would like this new lifestyle with him and his beloved Roy. "Humph! if Al can't accept me like I am, then I'll just stay here with my beloved colonel!" he said surprisingly loud, and waking up Roy. "What'd you say Edward?" Roy asked groggily. "Nothing Roy, go back to sleep," Ed said. "Nah, it's time for me to get up anyway," he said, getting out of bed. He gave Edward a quick kiss before leaving to take a shower.


	2. Chapter 2 ed and roy

Ed dressed himself as colonel mustang showered. Ed watched with interest watched Roy as he exited the shower stall. Roy noticed Ed watching him and didn't bother to cover himself. Ed watched, intensely interested as Roy moved toward him.

Roy stood naked before Edward. Ed's breath came in quick short gasps. His eyes scanning the colonel's body. Roy bent down and kissed Ed. "Mmmmmmm Edward." Roy pulled off Ed's shirt. Ed still breathed sharply, but loved the colonel's playful banter. Roy now moved to Ed's pants, which he promptly removed. "You still good Edward?" Roy asked. "Yeah, I'm great Roy," Ed said, surprisingly sexy.

Roy smiled and moved onto Ed's boxers. Ed squeaked as Roy pulled them off of him. "You still fine?" Roy asked. "Y Yes Roy, I want you to do anything with me," Ed said, he could tell Roy had been waiting for this. "Mmmmmmmm that's good Ed, I love you, you're so sexy and big." Roy began moaning and fondling Ed's ass and dick.

Roy kissed Ed and moved his tongue down Ed's chest. Ed put his arms around Roy and held him closer. "Ed you're getting strong," Roy said as he looked at Ed's face, "And so very handsome." Ed was getting horny, and Roy was busy putting lotion onto Ed's dick.

Roy rubbed Ed passionately. Ed held Roy closely but didn't move and barely breathed. This was the first time Ed felt like he really fulfilled Roy's expectations. Of course Roy didn't dislike Ed for waiting a while to be intimate with him, but he did enjoy it.

A few moments of intimacy later Ed was sitting in a chair, and Roy was reading his paper. Ed was contemplating what he had just done, with Roy. He felt gross, like what he had done was wrong, but he liked it, and he wanted to do it again that night.

"Well Edward did you like it?" Roy asked. "Yes, very much," Ed said happily. "Looking forward to doing it again?" Roy asked. "Yeah, I enjoyed it," Ed said in his groggy voice. "That's good Ed that means you really like me and you really are gay, and it wasn't just a fling or hormones," Roy said smiling. "Yeah, I'm glad too," Ed said quietly.


	3. Chapter 3 Al gets what comming to him

Chapter Three

Alphonse finally gets put in his place!

A day after Ed and Roy had their first um…encounter, a knock came on the colonels door. "Ed could you get that?" The flame alchemist yelled from the study of his apartment. "Yeah, ok," Edward jumped up from his book and went to the door.

Fullmetal opened the door expecting one of the usual military bozos, but was surprised to see Winry at the door. "Winry! What are you doing here?" Edward asked surprised. "Hi Edward, I umm." Edward looked past the door to see Alphonse sitting in a car outside the apartment. He was staring the opposite direction. "Oh, I see," Edward said.

"Now Edward, Im not mad at you.." Winry started. "You shouldn't be, it's no like I chose this, this is just me!" the blonde shrimp was instantly pissed. "Ed please calm down that's not what I meant, I just, Edward come on Al wants to talk to you," Winry said pulling him out the door to the car.

Edward sat on the right side of the car, with Winry in the middle and Alphonse on the left. SO far Alphonse had only said one word to Ed, and visa versa. Upon entering the car Ed had caught Al looking at him, "Brother," Edward said remembering all the fun times they had. "Edward," Al said coldly just to set the mood. So Ed sat in the car looking out the window.

The car stopped and Winry stood as best she could in the car. "Now you two need to work this out im going to give u some time alone and I better not catch u guys fighting!" Winry said in a mothers tone as she made an exit. The doors automatically locked using Winry's home made lock that couldn't be opened even with alchemy.

"Al, what? Why is this so hard for you?" Edward asked his brother. "How?" Al asked, still not looking at his gay brother. "What Al?" Edward asked. "How!" Alphonse repeated his voice quavered. "How what?" Edward asked confused. "How did you do this to me!" Alphonse yelled as he turned to face Ed.

Al was crying and his face was red. "Do what? Alphonse what are you talking about?" Edward asked. "Don't play stupid you grain of sand to small to be seen with a high powered microscope, so little it wont even hurt being caught in your eye!" Alphonse yelled. "Who you calling short?" Ed yelled trying to restrain his composer.

"You did it on purpose to get even with me!" Al yelled crying. "Did what?" Ed yelled back. "Make me like you!" Al yelled. "Alphonse what do you mean?" Ed asked. "Make me gay like you, how did you do it? Change me back make me normal!" Alphonse yelled.

"Alphonse, I didn't know," Ed said sympathetically. "Change me back, turn me back!" Al yelled. "Alphonse I didn't do anything to you," Ed said, putting a hand on Al's shoulder. "Liar! You did this!" take it away, make me normal again!" Al yelled at hios slightly bemused brother. "Al, it's genetic, I didn't do this…how could I do this?" Ed asked curios at his brothers accusations. "You managed to somehow reconnect your limbs and my body, maybe u were mad at me for what I called you earlier and decided to get revenge?" Alphonse asked sarcastically.

"Al I did not do anything to you, I couldn't even if I wanted to," Edward said making his brother look at him by turning his head slightly. "Don't touch me you sick bastard," Alphonse sneered. "Fine live in your misery," Edward said coldly as her turned to open the door.

He depressed the handle to find it was locked and the only way to open it was with a key. "Funny Winry," Edward said sarcastically as he clapped his hands and attempted to transmute the lock. "Nice Winry, I wonder how I could ever escape from here?" Ed made his voice loud enough that Winry could hear him outside the car. Winry turned and looked at Ed through the window and shrugged. Ed clapped his hands again this time transmuting the metal car door into dust.

Winry spun to see a pile of dull gray dirt with her alchemic proof lock, still intact but on the ground. "See you Winry, don't bother bringing Alphonse back unless he's serious about making up," Ed said as he walked away.

Winry spun around ready to scorn Al for what he had done only to see several large metal spikes shoot through the car roof where Al had been sitting. A small trickle of blood dripped of three spikes. Alphonse Elric had committed alchemic suicide. Winry looked inside only to see hundreds of metal spikes and Al's hand on the seat, his arm leading into the entanglement of metal.

Each spike had a transmutation symbol etched in it. Winry gently touched one. IT glowed blue as did the rest of the symbols and all the spikes and Al's body disappeared into particles.

Edward walked slowly home, still furious with his brother. IT began to rain as he walked home, but Ed didn't care. His bright blonde hair dripped as her walked. He heard footsteps running behind him and looked to see Winry. She told him everything.


	4. After Al's death

Edward awoke in the middle of the night to a faint blue glow. He blinked groggily in bed. The glow seemed to be glowing through the colonel's sheets. "What the?" Ed asked as he pulled back the sheets. An array disappeared just as it was seen. The strange thing was it was on Ed's stomach area.

It seemed to Ed like he had seen it somewhere before. Ed was not to concerned with it, he had done alchemy in his sleep before. A stray transmutation, nothing more. Ed fell back to sleep and never gave the circle another thought.

A few days later… ,during intercourse, Roy had noticed something strange. (Ok this may seem strange to some readers if you have that funny icky feeling skip this and pick up at the next page break, this is vital to the story but if you review me and ask I'll sugar coat if or you!) Ok back to my perverted world.

It seemed to Roy that something felt different. This was the second time Ed thought about the strange array, it was probably nothing, besides Ed had something else going on at the moment. Ah-hem. 

Two months later. Ed sat on the couch, shirtless rubbing his belly. Edward had always been in shape, and lately had become fairly muscular, but that was changing. Lately fullmetal's belly had gotten bigger. Roy had noticed but didn't want to say anything.

However Ed had noticed it too. Ed was very proud of his newly found pubertal muscle tone. Sadly for him his muscularity had been degenerating but his belly had been growing. That was why Edward had gone to the doctor. Ed rubbed his belly, playing with the long white hairs that protruded.

"You think you should go to a doctor?" Roy finally asked. "I already did," Ed said he continued to play with his belly. "What did he say," Roy asked. "Well honey, I'm um pregnant," Edward said. "Your what?" Roy asked shocked. "Pregnant," Ed said happily. "How?" Roy asked. "It was alchemy somehow," Ed explained the array.

It's um astounding, my partner, who is a man, is pregnant," Roy was still getting accustomed. "Yeah, I'm really excited, just imagine our baby inside me," Edward said holding his pregnant tummy. "Its kind of funny, I bet I'm the only mother who has to shave," Edward laughed. "I cant believe it, Edward this is great," Mustang said rubbing Ed's belly. "Mommy's a little hairy eh?" Roy joked.

"You used to think it was hot," Ed protested. "I still do mommy," Roy joked.

Three months later. "Oh I'm so sick of morning sickness," Edward groaned. "That's a pun," Roy joked. "Laugh it up, you're not the mom," Ed grumbled. "I'm sorry it must be difficult to carry around all the extra weight," Mustang said hugging Ed.

Edward had become pretty much restricted to the apartment. It was hard enough to get around being pregnant, but Ed was tired of the staring and questions.

So the blonde mommy took to staying home and enjoying the quietness. "Five months in, three more to go," Edward said as he plopped down on the couch. "How am I ever going to put up with this for three more months?"

"My life will never be normal?" he thought to himself. "Metal limbs until I was sixteen, and pregnant at seventeen." (Yes I know I changed some ages, don't give me crap about it.)

However in someway Edward liked being pregnant. He felt fulfilled, and happy. Even though he missed his sleek teen body, this was good too. He fondled his ever growing belly. The baby kicked back at Ed. "Good baby, daddy loves you very much," Ed giggled at his prodigy.

Ed was feeling more and more attached each day to his child. At first he found it creepy even unnatural. Soon however Edward started to like it, shortly he grew to love it. He decided he would miss the baby in him. "I like it, it feels so good," he exclaimed as he rubbed his hairy belly.

Three months later

The blonde alchemist was nearly full term. Roy had taken time off to help the now enormous Edward. "I feel sick," Edward said as he plopped down onto the couch. "I'll just be glad when this is finished," Roy said sitting down next to him.

It was decided a long time ago that surgery would be a better way to deliver, both Roy and Ed were unsure if a natural birth would be capable by a male body. So in two days Ed would go and have the baby removed from within him. "I don't know I think I'll kind of miss being pregnant," he said.

"I won't," Roy said. "I miss my hot young muscle man." Roy said as he caressed Ed.


End file.
